


Hold me closer

by bubblegumgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Sexy man on man action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumgirl/pseuds/bubblegumgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime Stiles needs to just let everything go, let someone else take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> so, i feel that i should apologize to anyone reading this, i suck at writing sex scenes. my muse wanted handcuffs and domination though (she's kind of a kinky bitch like that sometimes :P) so this came about. 
> 
> in case you cant tell, the first part is stiles POV, the second is third person limited (from stiles pov again) and the third is Derek's POV
> 
> unbetaed so sorry for the mistakes, and comments are love :)

He pulled against his restraints, testing how much he could move before they stopped him. The handcuffs clinked against the headboard as he moved, the soft sound of metal scraping against metal soothing a deep, dark part of him. It was the same part that felt nothing but satisfaction in the way the metal digs into his wrists, biting patterns into his skin and leaving bruises that he knows he will look back on for weeks, caressing them with shaky fingers until they fade from view, only to be replaced with new ones. He pulls harder and harder just to feel the shiver down his spine as his body fights against the unyielding force, his natural instinct warring with his need to obey, his need to submit.

“Stop.” He freezes at the command, barely daring to breathe. “Stop fighting them.”

He feels the warmth of the other man’s hand as he caresses his stretched out arm, his fingers leaving behind sparks as he trails his way up to his wrist and encircles them above the handcuffs, pressing down in a firm but gentle command. Be still. With a shuddering breath he obeys, his body going fluid, his eyes slipping shut. He shivers at the approving growl he earns, feeling his already dripping cock twitch at the knowledge that the man is happy, happy with him.

“Please.” He begs, his voice barely more than roughened whisper, but he knows the man heard him. He always hears him.

“Please what?” The man asks, “Use your words, babe. You’re so good at that, after all.”

He whimpered as the man leans down to tease his nipple with his tongue, soft kitten licks that made him arch into the sensation desperate for more, more friction, more heat, more anything.

“Anything. More- whatever you want. Just stop teasing me and fucking do something!” He cries out, his hips thrusting uselessly into the air, as the man bites down sharply on his nipple, stopping just the shy of painful.

“I decide when to stop teasing, not you.”

He whimpers at the reprimand, stretching his head to one side, exposing his neck. He knows better than to demand. Ask yes, but never demand. The man kisses the proffered skin, accepting his apology as he sucks on the pale skin, bringing the blood to the surface, marking him, claiming him as his own. Not that he needs to, he had been his for years now, since the first time the man had pushed him against a wall and taken what was freely given to him.

_\---_

_“No.” Stiles crossed him arms over his chest, “I am a member of this pack, just as much as Scott and Jackson are. I deserve to know what the plan is so I can be there to stop those idiots from getting themselves killed.”_

_“Enough Stiles.” Derek growled, “We’ve been over this.”_

_“No we haven’t ‘been over this’,” yes, the quote marks were entirely necessary; “you have made a decision, a stupid one I might add, and assumed that I will follow it blindly. Well no, Alpha or no Alpha, I'm not going let you make me stand on the side lines and watch my friends get hurt and not be able to help them-”_

_His rant cut off with a surprised grunt as he felt the wall hit his back, winding him. Derek crowded his front, hands either side of Stiles head, his eyes glowing the deep red of a pissed off Alpha. Well Stiles didn't care; no tantrum Derek threw was going to stop him from making his case. Now he had to just hope the werewolf didn't notice the semi he had right now. Well too bad if he did, It’s his own fault for slamming teenager against a wall then being all growly and sexy and -_

_“I said enough.” Derek ground out from behind clenched teeth, still human in shape and sharpness, thank goodness. “I’ve said you’re staying out of it and that’s final.”_

_“You’re Alpha voice doesn’t work on me, Derek, I'm human. I’m not going to be some helpless little kid just waiting to see if everyone comes back, I’m going to be there whether you like it not.” He punctuated his last sentence by pushing at the other man’s shoulder. His breath caught in his throat as Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles’ wrists and pinned them against the wall. Lust raced through him, his dick getting hard so fast it almost hurt, as he pulled against the iron grip once before sagging against the wall. His head tipped back, unintentionally exposing his neck. Oh god, this was a bad idea, such a bad idea. He heard Derek suck in a surprised breath, his eyes glued to the pale, unmarked length of Stiles’ neck. Stiles shuddered as the man leant forward, his humid breath ghosting over the sensitive skin._

_“Fuck Stiles, don’t do that. Not unless you mean it.” He sounded strained, as if he was holding himself back from just leaning in that little bit extra and sinking in his teeth the way his wolf was howling at him to. At least that’s what Stiles like to think he was feeling._

_“I mean it, fuck Derek, I mean it.” Stiles panted. “If – if you want it that is.” If you want me._

_“Do you know what you’re offering, Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice surprisingly soft, almost intimate. He ran his nose up Stiles neck, breathing in Stiles’ scent before following it with his tongue._

_“I don’t – I don’t want to be a wolf, I just want…” He trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. Derek seemed to understand what he couldn’t say though._

_“If we do this, we’re going to do it properly. We’re going to set rules, and we’re both going to follow them. You’ll be mine, Stiles. And I don’t share.”_

_Stiles shuddered again at the possessive tone. He wanted that, he wanted to be Derek’s, to be owned, claimed. He wanted it so badly._

_“Good, because neither do I. And don’t think this means I’m not going to be there when you face the Alphas, either.” He tilted his head further to the side, a clear sign he was say yes. He was giving Derek anything he wanted._

_“I never thought you wouldn’t be. But I had to at least try.” Derek chuckled before closing the few scant inches of space and sinking his teeth into the soft skin._

_\---_

Stiles groaned as Derek bit and licked his way up his thigh, sucking marks into the sensitive skin, making sure to pay special attention to the ones already there.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Stiles.” Derek smirked at the frustrated glare the boy threw him. “What. Do. You. Want?” He punctuated each word with a slow lick up the length of Stiles’ dick before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking, his wolf practically preening with satisfaction at the unrestricted noises it drew from the boy beneath him. Stiles made such pretty noises, every groan and whimper sounded as it had been ripped from him, like he couldn’t help himself.

“Derek, fuck, please. Fuck me, please I need -” The boy thrashed beneath him, pulling again at his restraints. He stilled at Derek’s warning growl. Good boy. Derek moved up Stiles body and closed his mouth over his, pushing his tongue between unresisting lips before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down gently. His dick twitched at the noise it drew from Stiles. He’d been teasing the boy for half an hour now, keeping him on the edge, wanting and needy. Neither of them were going to last much longer.

He reached beneath the pillow and pulled out the bottle of lube, flicking it open with a flick of his wrist and slicking up his fingers. He reached down between the boys legs, ghosting a finger over his hole, circling around and around until finally pushing it in. Stiles broke their kiss on a gasp, arching into the sensation, his heels digging into the mattress in the attempt to get Derek’s finger in deeper. God, his mate was gorgeous like this, so desperate and trusting, believing with all his heart that Derek would never do anything to hurt him, never do anything to betray the trust he gave so freely. And he was right, Derek would protect his mate from everything, would always treasure the gift Stiles gave him that first time.

Pressing open mouthed kisses to Stiles neck, Derek pushed a second finger and then third into his mate, twisting them just right to find the bundle of nerves that dragged a shout from stiles throat.

“Derek, please.” Stiles begged, his voice shaking. “Please, I need you. I need you in me. Please fuck me.”

Derek shivered at the words, trying to hold back from just burying himself in the boy like he was asking. Grabbing the lube, he slicked himself up and lined himself up, stroking his had down Stiles’ side before taking one of his legs and putting it over his shoulder. Stiles wrapped his other one around Derek’s waist, his head thrown back as Derek pushed forward, sinking into his mate’s body. He kept his pace slow and steady as the tight, wet heat encased him. He stopped when his was all the way inside, giving Stiles a minute to adjust before pulling back and snapping his hips forward, leaning forward and kissing Stiles, swallowing the moans that were spilling from the boy’s mouth.

He kept up a punishing pace, so _fastharddirty_ , just like he knew stiles like it best. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this pace, and judging from the way Stiles was shaking, neither was he. He closed one of his hands around Stiles wrists, pushing the metal handcuffs just that little bit harder into the boys skin, and growled “Come” into the boys ear. With a strangled cry, Stiles whole body clenched around Derek, warm heat spilling onto both their stomachs as he came. One, two more thrusts ad Derek followed him over the edge.

The lay there together for a few moments, panting, until Derek marshaled his limbs into moving and undid the handcuffs, gently massaging the red marks around the boy’s wrists to get the blood flowing again. He gently ran his hands over his mate, taking note of every new mark, each one sending a spark of possessiveness down his spine that made his wolf want to howl. This amazing, wonderful person was his, his mate, his to hold, his to protect. It never ceased to amaze him.

Stiles stirred as Derek was cleaning off Stiles release from both their stomachs. He opened his eyes and stared sleepily up at him. With what seemed like supreme effort, he lifted his arm and mumbled something even Derek’s enhanced hearing couldn’t make out.

“What was that?” Derek chuckled.

“Come here.” Stiles muttered, his hand flailing in the air slightly as if he was trying to grab Derek but couldn’t quite figure out how to make his arm work properly.

Derek smiled at his mate, crawling into the bed beside him and pulling the boy into his arms, burying his nose in his hair, breathing in the scent of _them_.

“I love you.” He told the almost asleep boy in his arms.

“Love you too, sourwolf.” 


End file.
